As technology evolves, and consumers' demand for that technology grows, vehicles are becoming increasingly complex, making it more and more difficult for aftermarket accessory providers to design and install aftermarket keyless starting devices such as remote and push-to-start starters. Original equipment manufacturer (OEM) security systems, i.e. security systems that are installed in a vehicle by the vehicle manufacturer, can now include transponders mounted in keys, key fobs, cards, or other devices which communicate with an OEM security system in order to deter and prevent theft. These transponders are wireless data-carrying devices that automatically respond to an incoming radio frequency (RF) signal generated by the OEM security system by returning an identification code in order to authenticate the user's identity. The transponder is able to respond to the RF signal if it is within a range R of the reader. The specific range R of a given transponder and reader varies according to a number of factors, however OEM security systems typically utilise either short-range transponders with ranges of 10 centimeters or less, or long-range transponders which typically work at a range of several meters. These transponders serve to provide identification verification of a user to the OEM security system, which itself will keep the vehicle ignition in a disabled state until such verification has occurred.
In use, a short-range transponder must be positioned at a precise location by the user, usually adjacent the ignition, in order to be recognized by the OEM security system. For example, a short-range OEM transponder embedded in the vehicle key can be read by an appropriate reader located in the steering column once it has been inserted into the ignition slot. Without this recognition, the OEM security system will not allow the car to start. Long-range transponders however provide a similar functionality but may be kept on a user, for example in their pocket or wallet, since they are detectable by the OEM security system even from outside the vehicle.
Adding to the complexity, internal vehicle system signalling has progressed from simple voltage signalling to internal databus communication, making it harder for consumers to add custom features to their vehicles.
Aftermarket starter devices and the like are well known in the art. Indeed, a conventional after-market starter normally consists of a radio frequency (RF) remote transmitter carried by a user and an associated receiver mounted in a vehicle. Upon receipt of a remote start command from the RF transmitter, an engine start command is sent to the ignition system to start the vehicle.
Further known in the art are “smart” are ignition systems. Conventional vehicles are started by turning a key in an ignition switch, which engages an ignition system. Upon hearing the engine catch, the driver releases the key and the ignition system is disengaged.
A failure on the part of the driver to release the key, and disengage the ignition system once the engine has been started may damage the engine. A smart ignition system typically comprises a built-in monitoring unit which monitors engine characteristics, such as rpm, and detects when it has been started such that the ignition system may be immediately disengaged.
Because aftermarket remote starters allow the driver to start the engine remotely, for example, from inside a dwelling, the driver is often not able to directly monitor the starting of the engine. As such, conventional aftermarket remote starters typically comprise complex aftermarket engine monitoring systems which mimic the functionality of a smart ignition, disengaging the ignition system once the engine has been started in order to avoid damaging the engine. A major drawback associated with such conventional aftermarket remote starters is that the necessary engine monitoring systems are complex and expensive to install.
Further known in the art are OEM keyless entry and push-to-start systems which use long-range transponders. Examples of such systems include the Toyota Smart Key™ system, the Cadillac Keyless Access™ system, and the Mercedes-Benz Keyless-Go™ system. Such OEM systems provide a device such as a key, key fob or card, comprising a long-range transponder to be kept on a user, for example in their pocket or wallet, which is detectable by the security system from several meters. By approaching the vehicle while in possession of the transponder, the OEM security system can automatically unlock the vehicle's doors—hence “keyless” entry—and disable the security system. By authenticating the user in this manner, the user can avoid having to introduce a vehicle key into the ignition but rather can start the vehicle by pressing a push-button mounted on the dashboard, steering wheel or gearshift, for example—hence the “push-to-start” ignition. As an added measure of security, the keyless entry and push-to-start systems may be used in conjunction with other keyless technologies, such as key codes or biometric verification.
Known in the art are the following U.S. patents which disclose prior art relating to security systems and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,578, issued Mar. 18, 1997 to Drew, describes an aftermarket remote starter for installation in a vehicle having an OEM security system. The OEM security system comprises an ignition key having a pre-selected electrical resistance and a resistance sensing start-enable unit, such as General Motor's Vehicle Anti-Theft System (VATS).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,255, issued Nov. 17, 1998 to Di Croce, describes an enhanced vehicle remote control system for expanding the features of an OEM remote system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,169, issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Cadieux et al., teaches an aftermarket bypass module for a transponder-based OEM security system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,679, issued Apr. 17, 2007 to Flick, teaches an OEM remote starter for a vehicle having data communications bus and a transponder based security system. Mention is made of implementing the remote start controller disclosed in an aftermarket capacity, however no reference is made to the need to isolate the OEM transponder or any other aspect of adapting the remote starter to an OEM transponder-based security system.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved aftermarket keyless starter, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art problems. Moreover, there remains a need for an aftermarket keyless starter which is simple and easy to install in conjunction with modern OEM security systems.
Also known in the art are the following patents and published applications which also describe security systems and the like: U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,667, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,426, U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,578, U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,316, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,255, U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,169, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,876, U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,679, US 2004/0135435, US 2005/0179323, US 2006/0080007, US 2006/0138863, US 2007/0016342, US 2007/0049069, and CA 2,434,846.